


It’s Warm Inside

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Cold Weather, Demyx may be guilty of tax evasion, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: The thought of staying there forever with him was, unfortunately, not realistic. It was still a lovely to think about.





	It’s Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eighteen: Morning Lazy Sex

The only thing Axel hated more than the sound of styrofoam rubbing against styrofoam was snow. It was pretty to look at but that was it. No, he did not want to build a snowman. On days where he absolutely did not have to get up and go out and brave the snowy weather, he usually didn’t. He always preferred to be inside where it wasn’t ass degrees.

Axel shuffled toward the nearest source of heat and wrapped his arms tightly around it. It did little to warm him up, but he would have been lying if he said it wasn’t comfortable. The man in his arms made a disgruntled noise. “Your hands are cold. I can feel it through my shirt.”

He whispered an apology and curled his hands into fists to keep from touching him directly. “Mornin’,” he mumbled into his shoulder.

“Good morning,” the blond yawned. He made a soft, sleepy noise that brought a smile to Axel’s face. “What time is it?”

Axel shrugged gently. “Dunno. Don’t really wanna get up either.”

“Same. We should stay here forever.”

Axel chuckled as he kissed his husband’s shoulder. “How romantic.”

“The IRS won’t ever find me here.”

“That’s…less romantic?”

They laughed softly, careful not to disturb the quiet around them. It seemed like whenever they spoke above a whisper or moved to get out of bed, their day would kickstart without their permission. Phone calls, texts, people showing up at their house without invitation, the whole lot. Axel only wanted to lie there with him and not be bothered.

“Hey…” Demyx called as he reached behind him to touch the back of Axel’s neck. “Is it like...too early for sex or no?”

Axel had to think for a moment. “Wouldn’t that require me to roll over and get the lube?”

“We’re gonna have to get up eventually anyway,” Demyx complained.

“But why does it have to be now?”

“Because I need it…”

Axel shook his head with a smile. “You  _ want  _ it.”

“I’m aware that there’s a difference between want and need but I said exactly what I meant.”

The thought definitely excited him, but where was he supposed to find the energy to get up  _ and  _ have sex with him? Wouldn’t he also have to prepare him? That felt like a lot of work for someone who was still half asleep.

“I’ll get the stuff if you’re too tired,” Demyx asked.

“Yes, please.”

He heard Demyx giggle and watched as he moved to the edge of the bed to reach the night stand. He found what he was looking for fairly quickly and returned to his original spot. “Are you also too tired to—?”

“Yes.”

Demyx snickered. “I got it.”

Axel shut his eyes and waited patiently while Demyx got himself ready. There were a couple times where he almost fell asleep, but a quiet hiss or a soft whimper would jolt him awake again. Axel covered his mouth with the back of his hand and yawned. He knew he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep any time soon.

“Okay,” Demyx breathed.

As soon as he’d heard that, he reached over and pulled Demyx backward until his back was to his chest. “Remember this the next time I want sex when you’re tired,” Axel jokes.

“Thank youuuu,” he cooed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Axel muttered as he pulled his pants halfway down and pushed inside of him. The sound of Demyx’s pleased sigh made him smile. He was still incredibly tired, but he couldn’t think of anything he loved more than making him happy.

With his arms wrapped tightly around Demyx’s middle, Axel started to thrust. Each stroke was slow and purposeful, and he made sure to hit that spot that drives him wild with each one. He could feel himself waking up little by little, but that didn’t make him any less tired physically. If he could get the job done with as little effort as possible, he would.

Demyx moaned, and it sounded amazing to Axel. It wasn’t the loud, desperate moans that he was used to; these moans were quiet, breathy, and personal like they were only meant for his ears. He laughed to himself as he kissed the top of Demyx’s head. Hearing him make such sweet noises was worth the bare minimum effort he put in.

“Axel, could you please go a little faster.”

“But I’m tired,” he complained. Bare minimum was okay.  _ Slow _ was okay. Why did he have to change pace? They could finish the way they were going.”

Demyx whined. “Please, I will never bother you for anything ever again.”

Obviously that was a lie, but Axel didn’t want to argue about it. He bit his lip and thrust a little faster. His hand made its way down Demyx’s chest, over his hip, and down to his inner thigh to hold his leg in place. “Is this good?”

“Yes,” Demyx whispered with a nod.

Axel kissed his hair again. He eventually let his eyes slide shut again. His hips seemed to move on their own, which wasn’t a problem for him. It still felt amazing.

Somewhere in between the breathless  _ oh fucks  _ and the quiet mantra of  _ yes _ , Demyx had reached down to grab Axel’s hand. Their fingers slipped between one another’s, and Axel moved their joined hands up to an empty part of the bed. It made him want to thrust harder, and Demyx definitely appreciated it when he did.

“A-Axel…” Demyx choked out.

“What is it, cutie?”

Demyx shook his head. “ _ Axel! _ ”

It didn’t quite click until he felt the other man shudder against him. He smiled fondly when he realized Demyx had just cum. He slowed to a stop and buried himself deep inside of his husband.

“Hey...did you…?” Demyx trailed off awkwardly.

“Mm, no, but your ass is warm so that’s fine.”

Demyx squeezed his hand and laughed. “You’re honestly gonna stay like that?”

“I am tired and cold. I have every right to.”

“That’s fair,” Demyx mumbled, snuggling back against Axel’s chest. “I think we should—”

And just like every other morning, someone’s phone rang. Both men groaned in irritation. It was time to start their day. 


End file.
